Just to Keep Her Safe
by Jaylee6789
Summary: Four years after Jubilee has been murdered Logan must hunt down those responsible in order to protect their daughter.
1. Broken peace

**Just to Keep Her Safe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or it's characters**

Logan awoke and opened his eyes just in time to see his four year old daughter jumping through the air at him from the end of his bed.

"Papa!!!" she squealed as she landed on her knees on his chest.

"Mornin' half-pint" he replied encircling his baby girl in his arms. She was a runt just like her father, just a tiny little girl on his large muscular chest.

Jollee placed her little hands to each side of his scruffy unshaven face. "It's time for you to feed me" It always amazed Logan how well the young girl could speak.

"Is that so? I really wasn't plannin' on feedin' ya at all today." he said as he lifted her, effortlessly, kicking and giggling into the air above his head. Her jet black curly hair and deep blue eyes seemed to glitter in the morning's summer sun. _**She looks just like her momma**_

"But papa!" she exclaimed wide eyed and shocked, "I'm really hungry!"

"Well I guess I could find somethin' to give ya."

"Pancakes?" she pleaded as Logan rolled her off him and got out of bed.

"Darlin' if ya had it your way that's all we would ever eat."

"I love pancakes"

Logan walked to the kitchen in his old gray sweats as Jollee followed in her pink princess night dress. Logan smiled to himself listening to her soft foot steps as she tried to keep up with him, his life was finally good.



"Boss"

"Yes"

"We found him. We've found the wolverine."

"Good, very good."

"There's more."

"What?"

"He's reproduced"

"Interesting very interesting. Bring them both to me we will see if the boy takes after his father."

"It's a girl."

"A female?!"

"Yes boss a daughter."

"Perfect. The price has just doubled."

"Thank you boss."

"But if you don't bring them both alive I will see to it that you die."

"…..they'll be alive, both of them."

"I want them now."



"Nooo! Papa no stop no!" Jollee ran through the front door screaming at the top of her lungs as Logan chased her.

"I'll get ya Jollee sooner or later I'll get ya."

"No you won't not if you can't find me!"

Jollee ran into her fathers room wiggled under the bed as far as she could go and lay perfectly still and listened to her beloved father search through the living room.

Jollee covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, but then she heard something that stopped laughter all together.



He knew exactly where she was, she always hid in the same spot. But he always looked through the entire house before he looked under the bed. This was her favorite game to play so he spent his time looking through the rest of the house.

Logan was in the living room when they came crashing through the windows. He had been so caught up in playing that he hadn't been aware of them, but now he was.

He could smell their arrogance, how they thought that because there were ten of them with their big flashy guns that they could take him.

Logan grinned, they didn't stand a chance.

He could almost feel them all flinch at once when his claws came out. They had no idea what they were up against. They were all about to die.



Jollee listened in terror to the gunshots, the yelling, and the screaming, the bones breaking, the bodies hitting the floor and prayed that her papa was alright.

"Don't let him die. Don't let him die. Don't let him die. Not like mommy. Not like mommy, please."

There were people coming down the hall towards the room that she was in. She could see six pairs of feet moving all around. One man feel in front of the bed his dead eyes looking blankly in her direction, his head almost entirely unattached from his body, blood pooling around his lifeless body. That's when she couldn't take it any more she finally screamed.



Logan heard Jollee screaming as his claws sank into the last attacker's chest.

"More……will come for……you and…….her specially her…" the man gloated blood running out his mouth and down his chin as he died. Logan let out an angry roar and started ripping the dead man apart. No one would ever touch his daughter they would never take her from him like they took her mother. He would kill them all every last one.

When he finally stopped Jollee was no longer screaming but his heightened sense could pick her soft tears falling on the wood floor under his bed.

"Papa?" he could just barley hear her call out. Logan looked down at his clothes they were soaked in blood and torn to shreds. He couldn't let Jollee see him like this. She'd seen his claws before but he hadn't used them against another person since her mother had died.

"Hang on a minute darlin' I'm gunna get you in a minute just stay there a little longer." Fast as he could he wiped him self clean of most of the blood and grabbed another shirt.

Logan got down on the floor and reached under the bed for her. At first Jollee didn't go to him she just looked at him; he didn't need to smell her fear to know how terrified she was.

"Please darlin'" she was afraid of him.

"Papa are you bleeding" he hadn't been able to get all the blood.

"No darlin' I'm not will you please come to me"

Slowly she crawled into his arms. Logan could feel her tremble as he picked her up and held him close to him. Jollee closed her eyes and clung to him as he carried her to her room where there weren't any bodies. He tried to set her on the bed but she cried out and wouldn't let go of his shirt.

"No papa no don't leave me they said more would come back they want to get me don't let them get me papa please, please don't let me die. Not like mommy I don't want to leave you."

Her pleas crushed him. She had been a baby when Jubilee had been killed and only missed her because she could feel how much he missed her. She wasn't half afraid of dying as she was causing him pain by dying.

"It's ok baby I just need to grab some things and then we're leaving. I won't let them get you we're gunna leave and go somewhere where some old friends can help us I won't let anything happen to ya I just need ya to stay here while I get some things okay I'll just be a minute and I'll be right back to get ya and we'll leave. "

Reluctantly she let go and sat on her bed. Logan handed her the doll that her mother had given her and hurried through the house grabbing only what he needed then he went back in her room and started to pack her things.

"Papa where are we going?"

"Remember the school that I told you about? Where I met your momma?" he began dressing her in warmer clothes and putting her shoes on her.

"Yes papa. Where mommy grew up?"

"Yeah darlin' we're going there."

"You might want to clean up before we leave though papa or they might not let us stay." Jollee sniffled a little. She was four and she was trying to act calm, how could she do it?

"I've shown up on Chuck's door step lookin' a hell of a lot worse than this." and that's when Jollee really started to cry.




	2. Back to the Mansion

For most of the drive Jollee slept. For months after her mother was killed that was the only way Logan could get her to fall asleep. She would cry for hours late at night unable to sleep until he put her in her car seat and toke her for a 10 minute drive, that's all it toke was 10 minutes and she was out like a rock.

When she wasn't awake Logan reflected on the past, particularly her mother.

Logan had always enjoyed being around Jubilee she was bright, funny, and she had killer curves to say the least. They really started to spend a lot of time together when she graduated college, they would just talk and be content being together but they never considered each other as a couple back then.

He and Jubilee had gradually over time admitted their love and got married at the mansion. Nine months later and Jollee had been born, Logan couldn't remember being so proud. Jubilee adored her daughter, they both did. Things had calmed down at the mansion and everybody had relaxed.

That's when things went bad. While Logan was sleeping in their room with baby Jollee, Jubilee had gone for a walk around the mansion and just disappeared.

Every one searched for weeks and then a man came to Logan at the mansion. He came with a message:

"_**You took from me what I most desired and now I'm taking from you wolverine. If I can't have you I'll make your life a living hell until you give in. You will never see her again. I want you and I will never stop until I have you."**_

Logan slaughtered the messenger on the stop.

Heart broken that she was gone Logan took Jollee away despite the protests of everyone else saying that they needed to stay and be around people. Logan didn't care. He just wanted to get Jollee far away before he lost her too. Besides running was what he did best.

But now four years later and it seemed that the same person that had killed her mother was now back for more. Logan knew that he needed the others now.



It was two in the morning when they finally drove up the drive way to the mansion.

Logan cut the engine and sat in his truck for a moment recalling all that had happened at this place. He never thought that he would come back but then again that's what he thought every time that he had left, he would always come back here.

Jollee stirred and sat up.

"Are we there papa?"

"Yeah darlin' we're here."

"Can we go in or are we gunna stay here all night?"

Logan chuckled and ruffled Jollee's hair.

"Come here darlin'."

Jollee unbuckled herself and crawled into his lap. Logan didn't know why she bothered wearing a seat belt she had inherited his healing factor and could survive any crash or explosion better than he could.

"Papa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go I want to see where you met mommy."

Logan opened his door and got out of the truck still holding Jollee in one arm while he grabbed one of their bags, he could get the rest tomorrow. The door opened before Logan could adjust Jollee and reach for the handle. Logan toke a deep breath and walked inside.

One lamp lit the foyer and Professor Xavier.

"Hello Logan. Jollee." the Professor was in his usual attire, a gray suit.

"Hey chuck you sleep in that tux?"

"It's good to see you again Logan although I wish you were here for happier reasons. Your room has been prepared I will see two in the morning good night." with that the Professor turned to wheel away.

"It is the morning." Jollee said in a soft sleepy voice.

Logan and the Professor grinned.

"So it is my dear so it is."



Logan woke when he heard a knock at his door a quick glance at the clock told him that it was 11:09A.M. Carefully he got up trying not to move Jollee too much. She really looked angelic when she slept, her dark curls crowning the porcelain skin of her face.

"Logan?" someone whispered from the other side of the door.

Quietly he walked across the room and opened the door.

"How ya been Jean." smack!!! Jean slapped Logan square across the face.

"How have I …. How have I been! Logan you just left without so much as a good bye four years ago you didn't bother to say where you were going you just toke Jollee with you …"

"She is my daughter I am allowed to take her…." Logan closed the door behind himself so that Jollee wasn't awoken from the noise.

"But we're her family! And now we've missed out on her life!" tears began to stream down Jean's face and Logan noticed others behind her Rogue, Scott, Kitty, Remy, Beast and Ororo.

"Logan how could you do that to us?" Kitty asked

"I lost Jubilee I just couldn't loose Jollee too."

"And because you left we lost both of them. We loved Jubilee and we love Jollee and you just left us all behind, we would have been there for you and her." tears now feel from her and Ororo's eyes also. Rogue refused to look at him. This wasn't the reunion that he wanted.

"I just wanted to protect her, I left just to keep her safe." he shouldn't have to defend himself she's his daughter not theirs.

"So then why are you here? Why come now? Why come at all? Why come if she isn't safe here?"

"Because I can't keep her safe anymore, they found us." and with that he slammed the door in their shocked faces.

Logan leaned up against the door and locked it. Tiredly he ran his hands through is hair as he listened to Jean try to open the door.

"Papa?" Jollee calls out from the bed rubbing her eyes.

"What darlin'?"

"I'm hungry can I have pancakes?" Jollee clambered off the bed walked to her father and wrapped her little arm as far as she can around his leg looking up at him with her blue eye's, her mother's eyes. "Please I'm just going to die with out pancakes in my tummy."

Logan lifted Jollee into his arms and held her tightly, burying his face into her hair. Jollee sensing her father's distress holds tightly to his neck and in return buries her face into his neck.

"It's okay papa. We're gunna be okay."

With a sigh Logan set her down "Let's feed you."



Jollee followed her father into the kitchen staying close to his heels; she was not used to so many people being at the same place. Logan lifted her onto the counter and began looking through the cupboards for the ingredients he needed.

A few minutes pass where everyone took in Jollee and Jollee took in everyone. Logan tried to be as casual and as comfortable as possible; if he seemed uneasy Jollee would be uneasy.

Slowly Beast and Remy began to talk and everyone fell back into conversation. Logan began dumping things into a bowl and mixing watching Jollee out of the corner of his eye where she still sat on the counter next to him.

"What are you making Logan?" Jean asked softly.

"Papa is making me pancakes." Jollee spat

"Be nice darlin' these are mine and your momma's old friends." Logan scolded.

Jollee huffed crossed her arms and gave a little glare to Jean "She wasn't very friendly like earlier…" all eye's were on Jollee and Jean.

"That's enough." the warning tone in Logan's voice didn't stop Jollee's sharp tongue.

"…she doesn't even want us here."

Jean's mouth dropped.

"That's not true Jollee I'm very happy that you're here." Jean defended herself. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Liar! I heard you! You were mean to my papa!" with that she jumped off the counter and ran as fast as her little legs would take her back to her room and under the bed.



"You see Logan! You took her away and now she has no idea how much we lover her, she'll turn out just like you, cold hearted!" Jean's face was as red as her hair.

"She heard you yelling at me earlier, probably saw ya slap me Jean that's why she don't like ya." Logan flipped the pancakes.

"Aren't you even going to go after her she could get lost in the mansion she's only four!"

"I know how old my daughter is Jean and I know exactly where she's going, she'll go straight under my bed like she always does when she's scared or angry just like her mother used to do! Now ya need to back off Jeannie I've had enough of you." Logan stacked the three pancakes on the plate smothered them with butter and syrup and stalked out of the kitchen before Jean could so much as open her mouth again.

Half way up the stairs Rogue caught up with him.

"Hey Marie." Logan said not expecting any reply at least not a positive one.

"Do ya mind if ah take Jollee her breakfast?"

"Go ahead darlin'" Logan handed her the plate and fork with a grateful grin and stopped at the top of the stairs as Rogue continued to his room. Jubilee had been right to pick her as Jollee's godmother. At least she seemed not to hate him.


	3. Keep her Safe

Jollee lay curled under the bed when the woman came into the room.

"Hello? Ya in here suga?" she called out walking into the middle of the room. There was something about the sound of her voice the Jollee felt comforting, that she could trust this woman.

"I've got pancakes for you from your pa."

"I'm under here."

Slowly the woman's face came into view. "Pancakes are hard to eat when you are under a bed." she said smiling.

Jollee smiled back "When have you ever eaten pancakes under a bed?"

"Never, but it sure would be nice if you came out from under there."

Jollee crawled out and climbed on the bed. The woman set the pancakes on the bed next to her and she began eating.

"You are going to be just as pretty as your mother." the woman studied her and sat don next to her.

"I wish I could have seen her. Was she very pretty? Papa always tells me how pretty she was but I know that he has to say that 'cus he loved her." her pancakes were only half way done but she was no longer hungry.

"She was so pretty that the sun rose every mornin' just to kiss her face. Your pa always beat the sun o the first kiss though."

"I like you, did my momma like you? What's your name?" Jollee climbed into her lap and ran her fingers through the white streaks in her hair.

"My name is Rogue and your mom and I were best friends."

"Rogue," Jollee scrunched her nose her papa had mentioned her; "you're my godmother papa told me about you."

"Yeah suga, that I am."



Logan walked down the hall to the Professor's office and walked in with out knocking.

"Hello Logan, I was expecting you earlier."

"Well my mornin' didn't start off to good." Logan sat lazily in a chair in front of the Professor. "Hell the last two mornings haven't started off to well. Chuck I'm going after them. Who ever they are, I'm gunna kill them before they kill us. I can't let them hurt Jollee. She has my healin' factor I won't let what happened to me happen to her.

"Are you leaving her with us?"

"Yes."

"Do you want any help, Scott, Storm, Jean…..."

"No one. I work best alone."

"When will you leave?"

Logan paused, "Tonight, Rogue is fully and solely in charge of Jollee."



Logan paused out side his bedroom door listening to Rogue chase Jollee around. Leaning against the wall he took a moment to enjoy his daughter's laughter and commit it to his memory.

Jollee ran out of the room with Rogue close behind. "Hi papa!" she looked at him over her shoulder as she ran not watching where she was going,

"Darlin' watch…." too late with a loud smack Jollee ran straight into a wall and landed flat on her back. Rogue slid to a stop at her side.

"Suga you alright?"

Logan was in her other side a second later.

Jollee let out a small whimper. She had hit the wall hard enough that she had broken skin and her fore head was now bleeding. "Papa!" she cried reaching for him.

Logan scooped her into his arms. "Shhhh darlin' you're alright let it heal just give it a minute." sure enough the small wound was closing and the purple had begun to fade.

"I looked back," a questioning look passed over Rogue's face. "Papa taught me that if I am ever being chased I'm to never look back 'cus if I do I'll get caught."

"That's right darlin'" Logan affectionately ruffled her hair while Rogue wiped the blood off her fore head.



"Where are they." said a low and menacing voice.

"They're at the school. With the rest of the mutants."

"I told you not to let them get to that damn school!"

"Boss I tried but the damn car broke down and there wasn't another car to steal for miles! Boss? Boss?!"

"You failed"

"But I ……."

"I need new agents again" the boss said to himself as he had the agent on the phone killed.



Jollee was sitting in Rogue's lap crying as Logan went about collecting things that he would need, there wasn't much. "Papa, please! Please don't go, don't leave me, take me with you, I'll be good you won't have to worry about me, I'm safe with you, I need to be with you always and you need me with you always. Please papa, please!"

Damn she really knew how to do a number on his heart. "Darlin' you need to stay here where you are really safe and I need to make sure that you are always safe."

"I don't want to stay here I don't like it here I don't like the people here!"

"You like Marie don't you, she's gunna watch over you and Chuck knows that she is the only one that is allowed to take care of you. You'll be just fine." Logan picked her up and held her to his chest.

"Just make sure that you come back to me in need you more than I need pancakes." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you darlin' " he knew he shouldn't say it but he did anyway "I promise I'll come back."

"I love you papa. Rogue and I will be right here when you get back and we'll all be safe again."



"Hi Jollee" Jean said as sweetly as she could.

Jollee's only response was a small glare from the corner from her eye. She was her father's daughter and had inherited all his mutations aside from the claws. She could easily see right through that red head's honey coated voice. She didn't know why Jean tried to be so nice to her but she could see the emptiness behind her fake kindness.

"Do you miss your dad? Is that why you don't talk to anyone?" Jean took a step closer. Jollee got up from her seat and walked away.

_**What does she want? **_Jollee thought to herself as she made her way to the danger room to watch Rogue and be closer to her godmother, the only person she fully trusted.

Rogue was just getting out when Jollee got there.

"Hey Suga!"

"Hi Rogue" Jollee quickly placed her small hand into Rogue's as they walked down the hall.

Rogue squeezed her hand, she had noticed that the longer Logan was gone, it had been two weeks, the more Jollee craved physical contact. Rogue could also tell that Jollee was becoming more and more wary of Jean.

"Have…..have you heard from my papa?" Jollee quietly asked looked down at the floor as they walked.

"No Suga ah haven't. Yer dad has never left you before has he?"

Jollee shook her head "He got into a fight once at the bar and was home late, other than he has always been with me."

"Not tryin' to scare ya suga but usually when the Wolverine is on the hunt he's gone fer awhile." Jollee let out a heavy sigh.

They continued to walk in silence each lost in their own thoughts about the events that happened over the past few weeks.

After a while Rogue realized that Jollee, whether she was aware of it or not, was leading them. They were in the area of the mansion that held the old students room that hadn't been opened in years. Soon enough Jollee stopped in front of the room, reached for the door knob and to Rogue's surprise the door opened with a loud squeal.

"That door has been locked for years." Jollee let go of Rogue's hand and left her in the hall.

The room was poorly lit but Jollee easily took in every detail. The bed was unmade, brightly colored clothes lay all around, posters lined the walls; glittery trinkets hung from the ceiling, what really caught Jollee's attention and held it was the pictures. There were tons of pictures on the tables and dressers of the x-men, the students, but most of them were of her father and….her mother.

"We felt that if we cleaned out her room we would loose her forever so we locked it and left is as it was, she was a big part of the team and our family." Rogue picked up a picture of the team in their uniforms outside that mansion laughing together, Logan and Jubilee stood in the middle cheek to cheek with their arms thrown around each other.

Jollee picked up a picture of her parents wedding. "They look so happy." silent tears began to run down her cheeks.

"They were very happy; yer dad was very devoted to yer momma suga."

"Rogue?"

"Yea suga?"

"What happened to my mommy?"

"Yer dad didn't tell you?"

"No all I know is that she is dead."

Rogue sat down on the bed and pulled Jollee into her lap.

"Well yer mom went on a walk and didn't come back," Rogue's voice lowered as she thought back to the last day she saw her best friend, "we all looked for weeks for her but we didn't find anything. Then a man came to the mansion and gave Logan the message that yer mom had been killed, we were all devastated."

"A message? A man sent a message and you all just believed that she died!" Jollee was shocked her mothers death was determined by a slip of paper, sent by that people who took her, that said she was dead. There was no proof that her mother was in any way shape or form dead,


	4. Capture



Logan let out a frustrated roar as he slammed his fists against his adimantium cell. They knew that he was coming, they knew his plan of attack, and they were prepared and had successfully trapped him.

It had only taken a few days to find and come to this place, in his rage Logan hadn't noticed that it had been to easy to find.

He'd been here for almost three weeks. Three weeks and he still hadn't found a way out. The cell was roughly five by nine feet, he was given nothing to sleep on, the door was solid except for the small viewing slot and a tiny door within the door that he had not hope of fitting through. This door opened twice a day but never at the same times. The door let in a little girl that looked a few years older than Jollee. She brought him his food, if you could call it that, and left only when he had finished so that she may take the empty tray with her.

She wore a simple brown dress, leather shoes, white socks that were two large for her scrawny legs, and brown bandana around her curly red hair. She never spoke, she would come in, hand him the tray, go sit in the left corner away from him, and watch him eat with those emerald green eyes.

He knew why they sent a girl they knew he wouldn't be aggressive towards her, but he was wary of her. At first he would eat as fast as he could so that she wasn't there long. She reminded him of Jollee. After a while though it was nice to have her there, even if she just watched.

He didn't understand why he did it, but he began to talk to her, he told her his name, his likes and dislikes, mostly his dislikes, where he had been in the world, he avoided talking about the X-men and Jollee though because he was still a prisoner and didn't want to compromise their safety.

"…..so my buddy and I dragged the scum bag out o' the bar, the guy swings at me and I…."

"Don't you ever have happy stories?"

Logan looked up speechless, he'd been in this cell for four weeks now and she had never spoken once.

Em, as he called her because of her emerald eyes, got up from her corner even though he still had half a plate of his…mush, and surprised him further by crawling into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not many happy events have happened in my life." Logan muttered a little uneasy with her change of personality.

"Oh…do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Yea, how'd ya know?"

"My cell is to the left of yours"

"Cell?"

"I cry in my sleep do you ever hear me?" Her change of subject didn't go unnoticed. _**Was she really a prisoner?**_He thought about what she just said, he had heard her but thought that he was dreaming of Jollee crying for him.

"Yeah I hear you." He was still uneasy with this dramatic change. This girl had delivered his food and watched him eat without talking to him once for weeks and now she was not only talking to him but sitting in his lap with her head resting on his chest.

"I've always cried in my sleep, I used to cry even when I was awake because I was lonely and scared in my cell, that's why they let me serve food. I like to serve food I get to see the other prisoners; none of them have ever talked to me though. That's why I like you and I am talking to you."

"How many others are there?" Gently Logan began persuading as much information out of Em as possible; he might just be able to get out.

"There are two more, a man and a woman. The man isn't very friendly, he scares me. He's in bad shape I don't think he will live much longer. The woman," Em let out a sigh "she's sad like she's lost something. When I feed her she pulls me into her arms and holds on to me like she's in a raging river and I'm a rock holding he head up to breathe. She only eats if I feed her and she cries when I leave, I cry too sometimes. I never knew my mother I've been here for as long as I can remember."



Logan sat up when he heard the small door open. Another week had passed and although Em had told him all he needed to know about where he was he still had no way of getting out of his cell.

"Hi Logan"

"Hey darlin' " logan groaned as he took his food. Healing factor or not this food was killing him, oh what he would do for a steak.

"The scary man died." she stated quietly. Logan look at her searching her face for what she was feeling, knowing that when she is sad about something she tends to hardly talk at all. Funny how many little things you can learn about a person in such a short amount of time. Within two days of Jollee's life he learned that she liked to be held with her head over his heart and that she couldn't sleep unless her crib was right up next to his and Jubilee's bed. He needed to hold them again; he just needed them, every inch of his being called out for them. He needed to get out. Needed to finish what he started and go home to Jollee.

"I over heard the doctors talking about the woman and what they want to do to her. Now that the scary man is dead they said that they can focus on her. They've always been mean to her, they do tests on her that leave her shaking for weeks and they beat her if she causes problems. Sometimes I have to wait outside the cell to give her food because there are men inside and they won't let me in they say that when I'm older I will find out for myself why she cries. I'm scared Logan, I don't want to be here forever, I don't want you and the woman to die, you're the closest thing to a family that I have." she crawled into his lap and took a deep shaky breath. He hoped that she couldn't see how angry he was, he didn't want her to think she was mad at him. These monsters would never touch her, not while he was alive.

"Logan I saw what they are planning to do to you, you need to find a way out of here."

"Did you over hear them talking about me too?"

"No this time I called your file to myself."

"You called the file to you? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to explain it, sometimes I can make things come to me but I have to concentrate really hard and I have to really want the thing that I need. I wanted to know what they had planned for you and the file came to me really easy." she looked up at him with her green eye's and tucked her red hair behind her ear. Green eyes. Red hair.

Logan's mind was doing a back flip and he was mentally kicking himself in the ass for not realizing it before. He had forgotten that Jean had gotten pregnant a year before Jubilee; she was 8 months along when she had been kidnapped. When they found her she was no longer pregnant and had no memory of what had happened. They had all assumed that she had lost it because of the stress that she had been through; her pregnancy had been high risk to begin with.

But now as he looked at Em there was no denying the resemblance and that she was a telepath, Em is Jean and Scott's lost baby.

"Em do you know how old you are?" Logan asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"The doctors told me once that I'm five. Logan I don't want you to get hurt please you have to find a way out." Em held onto him and began to cry.

"Shhhh I'll think of somethin' darlin' and we will get out, you and me."

"And the woman?"

"Yea her too." he didn't know her but he felt her pain, he didn't remember much but he knew what it was like to be treated like a frog pinned to a table, to have people cut at you and leave you living on one thread. He wondered what they had done to her so far. Em said that she was beaten and that men visited her cell. He knew that imprisoned women were not treated well at all but treated like an object rather than a person.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me about to people that you call out for in your sleep? Tell

me about your dreams." Em snuggled closer to him.

"Uh... Who do I call out for?"

"Jubilee and Jollee, they're all you talk about. You tell them you love them and that you will always protect them. You tell Jollee you will come home and make so many pancakes that she'll get sick."

"They're not real, just dreams."

"They are too real. I read about them in your file. Jubilee was your wife and she was killed shortly after your daughter Jollee was born. I know who they are, will you tell me about them."

Logan took a deep breath "I met Jubilee when she was a young girl and we just matched each other from the beginning. We spent a lot of time together, not just on missions but just time together. I dunno we slowly just melted into each other and it was like we were one person so we got married and soon we had Jollee. She looks just like her mother creamy skin, big blue eyes with lashes that curl up to her eye brows, jet black soft hair but hers is curly, Jubilee's was straight…"

"Logan!"

He looked down at Em, her wide, green eyes piercing into his ice blue. He waited for what she was going to tell him, something in her voice told him not to rush her that this was important.

"I've seen her before, I've seen Jubilee."

"Em that's not possible you've been here all your life. That would mean that Jubilee is here but she's ….she's …"

"She's the woman, the other prisoner. She's in the cell right next to yours." Em said and pointed to the right.

His heart froze she couldn't be there just on the other side of the wall, she just couldn't be, he thought she was dead and if she wasn't then he had left her here alone for four years….

Cold dread, regret, and guilt filled him so completely that all he could do was sink to the dirty floor of his cell and stair at the wall that had been the only thing between him and his wife for over a month.

Em came and sat down next to him and they were silent for a long time lost in their own thoughts of the woman on the others side.

"So what's the plan Logan how do we get out?"

"I need your help Em, there are some things that I need you to do."



"Boss the male specimen has been disposed of what would you like for us to do with the female?"

The boss chuckled to himself and the man shifted uneasily, it was a low cruel laugh, "feed her to the wolverine, hers is a meat he has not tasted in four years."

"Yes sir." and the man left his boss alone

"Ohhhh Wolverine your pain will taste most exquisite. What will you do now that she is back with you, now that you know she has been alive all these years waiting for the day you would save her?"


	5. Seeing Ghosts



Something was different, something was wrong. Em had not come to feed him for a long time now. What had they done to her? Had she been caught?

Suddenly the large door to his cell opened for the first time over the five weeks that he had been here, or had it been six.

Logan unsheathed his claws and prepared himself for a fight. A bright light was shown in his face and he swore as he was temporarily blinded. He heard the door shut quickly and stood still listening to see if he was alone. He wasn't.

He could just barely here the inhale and exhale of breath, just barely feel the presence of the other person across from him in his cell. Slowly his vision began to clear and as it did his heart stopped in his chest. Curled up in the corner of the cell was his beloved Jubilee. She didn't look the same but he could easily tell that it was her. He could see past the dirt and the bruises, the tear streaked cheeks and the matted hair. She was still in her running shorts and his t-shirt, her socks and shoes gone. There she was his wife the part of his soul that had been ripped from his chest. Her blue eyes found his and a faint smile danced on her face.

"Logan."

In a heart beat he had crossed the room and scooped her onto this lap and into his arms. He stayed like that for a while and cried.

"I knew you would find me."

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Jubilee."

"It's alright now, you're here you found me, oh Logan I've needed you, missed you, loved you for so long. Hold me for forever." her arms encircled his neck and she pulled closer to him. He could feel the tension in her muscles, the way that they strained from the lack of use.

"I love you Jubilee. I've missed you so much."

"How is Jollee, how is my baby?

Logan cleared his throat "She's a spittin' image of ya, the most perfect angel we could have hoped for."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the mansion with Marie."

"I want to get out of here I want to be a family again."

"I'm working on it darlin'. I'm working on it."



Logan studied the thin metal band around his wife's neck as he traced it with his fingers. Jubilee studied her husbands face as she lay in his arms. She had been without her powers for almost four years because of the collar around her neck. She couldn't remember much much of her capture but she remembered clearly waking up and felling a great emptiness, she could no longer feel her power. The loss of her power could not compare to the deep and painful loss of her family. Her captors had found out early on that the mention of her famly cut through her deeper than any knife.

"I don't think that you will have to cut it off completely, maybe just damage it. That way the may not know that she has her powers back."

A short time after Jubilee had been thrown into his cell so had Em. He had an idea as to why she had been locked in with them but Em had given no explination, he was just glad to see that she was unharmed.

"Either way they will probably know but it wouldn't hurt to try." Slowly Logan released one of his claws and slipped it between the band and Jubilee's neck. "Em come sit behind me just in case."

They didn't know what kind of control Jubilee would have over her powers if she had any control at all.

Em crawled between his back and the wall and go as close to him as she could and he leaned agaist her as much as he could without hurting her. The hoped that if there was any kind of explosion of plasma that his body would protect hers.

"Okay are we ready?" Jubilee nodded her head slightly and he could feel Em nodding just under his shoulder blade. "Okay." In one quick smooth motion he cut a notch half way through the band on the left side of her neck.

Jubilee gasped and stiffened in his arms. Her face looked pained as she began to tremble but after a few tense moments she began to breathe and relax against him. Her eyes fluttered open.

"How does it feel?"

"Warm, it feels warm." She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Em it's okay." Logan said leaning forward.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" She asked "Once we get out of this cell we just have to get outside."

"I have a way for us to get out." Jubilee stood and stretched the return of her powers gave her a boost of energy. Jubilee focused her attention to the door of the cell and sent a powerful blast of plasma at it creating a hole large enough for them to escape.

"Em stay close to Jubilee and don't stop for anything." Logan went out first checking each side of the hall that they had emerged through for signs of guards or anyone else. " Okay we have to move fast, what way are we going Em?"

"Go left and after you've passed three doors go down the hall to the right and down the stairs."

Without hesitation Logan followed her directionsand they followed him. As Logan turned down the hall two men in lab coats came rushing towards them. Jubilee and Em slowed as Logan sped forward and made short work killing the two men. Another man came up behind them and Jubilee sent him flying ten feet down the hall with a paff that left him motionless and smoking. She sent a few more paffs into the celling causing a large amount of debre to fall into the narrow hall behind them.

"That should slow them down some now lets get moving again."

Em didn't pause as she passed the dead and bleeding bodies of the men that had terrorized her all her life. "Go down the stairs and keep going straight Logan."

"Where are we going Em?" Jubilee asked from behind her.

"There is and loading dock where all the supplies come in."

"We're by the ocean?"

"Worse." Said Logan from ahead as he made it to the end of the stairs and straight down the hall.

"We're on and island." Em went back to Jubilee's side. "Logan and I have been working on an escape plan for weeks, we just didn't have a way to get out of the cells." A man came out of a doorway ahead of them. He opened his mouth to yell but before he could Logan sunk his claws into his chest and the three of them kept moving as the mans body slid to the floor

"How many more men?"

"Jubilee killed one and you've killed three so that leaves two doctors and five guards and the boss."

As if on que three guards came out of a door ahead of them and two more came up behind them all of them carrying guns.

"Do they really think that five guards with guns are going to stop us?"

"They're not normal guns Logan, this is how that caught me." Jubilee moved closer to him with her back to the wall.

"That's right," said the guard closest to Logan "these babies imobilize the mutan gene far a short time alowing us time to provide more long term constraints." And he held out three collars like the damaged one still around Jubilee's neck.

A low dangerous growl came from Logan. The man raised his gun and fired twice.


	6. Manipulations



"Look all I'm saying is that it's been almost six weeks and we haven't even heard from him. I think that he just couldn't handle being tied down and he's run off."

"Scott ya just need to shut yer trap. Logan loves his little girl more than anything he wouldn't just dump her off on us and abandon her." Rogue walked up to him and stuck her finger in his chest. "You have always had this grudge against Logan but this is taking it to far."

Scott had called her into his office right after breakfast and sugested that she hand custody of Jollee over to himself and Jean insisting that they could provide her the family that she never had. He had been dropping hints of his intentions and making comments for weeks that Logan wasn't coming back.

"Jubilee appointed me Jollee's Godmother and I would never dishonor her memory by losing faith in the man that she loved and handing her child of to someone else." She didn't mention that she was beginning to believe that Jubilee wasn't really dead.

"Rogue…"

"No Scott this conversation is over and I don't want to hear anymore of it!" and with that she left.

What possesed him to even suggest such a thing. She asumed that it had something to do with the loss of their own child the year before Jubilee's supposed murder. Rogue walked outside into the cool morning air and found Remy teaching Jollee how to throw cards.

"Hi Marie! Look what Remy taught me!"

"Yer pretty good hun almost as good as Remy."

"Naw chere Remy t'ink dat the petite is way better." Jollee giggled and went to pick up the cards that they had thrown across the drive way. "What did Scott want to talk to ya about?"

"Oh Remy. Scott thinks that Logan has abandoned Jollee and he thinks that he and Jean should be granted custody of her because they could provide her a family." Rogue sank down and sat on the step next to Remy and he put his arm around her.

"Remy don't know what be wrong with those two. Jean is constantly trying to talk to Jollee and make her like her even though Jollee won't even talk to her or agnolage that she's there and Scott he has been avoiding everyone staying cooped up in his room."

"I just hope that Logan comes back soon and brings Jubilee with him."

"You really t'ink da petite still alive chere?"

Rogue thought for a moment, "I have been asking myself all these years why it hasn't felt like shes really gone, why it felt so wrong not to continue looking for her, I don't know Remy but it doesn't feel right after all these years to think that she is dead. Jollee sure thinks that she is still alive."



The first bullet caught Logan in the right of his chest and knocked him back into Jubilee who struggled to catch him. The second bullet stopped in mid air a few feet in front of them.

Everyone was quiet, the bullet dropped to the floor, Em had stopped the bullet. She looked calm, pristine and much older. Her hair floated gracefully around her and her eyes glowed.

"Fire at will!" called the man who had just fired. The guns were raised, aim was taken and the triggers where pulled. Every bullet was fatally sent into the five men who had fired. They all dropped to the ground.

Em let out a hesitant breath that she had been holding, she blinked and she returned to normal. "I couldn't let them hurt you again."

Jubilee sank to the floor unable to hold Logan any longer. Blood was quickly spreding across his torso. Jubilee place a hand over the wound and heated her hand casterising the wound and stopping most of the bleeding. Logan took a sharp intake of breath and slowly got up.

"Those bullets pack a punch." Logan grinned and they began moving again although a little slower.

They made it outside and to the docks with out seeing anyone else. Em led them to a boat on the end of the dock. It was a small fishing boat that the guards used for patroling in, the pretended to fish so they didn't draw unwanted attention.

Logan began untying the roaps keeping the boat on the dock but Jubilee stopped him. " We can do this Logan you need to take it easy and wait for your healing factor to kick back in, we don't know how long it will take."

He began to argue but he looked in her eyes and agreed. They were out on the water in no time speeding away.

"He's watching us. From the window on he top floor. Why is he just watching why isn't he trying to get us?"

"He underestimated you he wasn't expecting you to be any kind of a threat." Logan leaned back in his seat and tried to relax it was odd not healing right away to have to wait.

 

"Michaels Michaels Michaels, do you know how big of a set back this is? I having been waiting for years to have my specimen back, to be able to continue my work that I had only begun when the Wolverine had first escaped. I could have done so much with him and his mate, so much research. But no all my plans all my work is now unattainable and it's all because of a five year old girl. A girl that I had taken out of pure curiosty. A girl that you told me was completely harmless that she couldn't lift a chair with her mind. So tell me then Micheals how did she stop those bullets how did she kill my men how did you misjudge her so?" He let out a heavy sigh "Micheals, Micheals, Micheals you had better get the Wolverine's girl or I will make sure that you die a slow and painful death. If I have her then I can continue my work ahead of schedule."



Scott could feel his wife crying long before he reached the door to their bedroom. They shared a physcic link that allowed them to feel eachothers emotions. Most of the emotions came from Jean and ever since Logan had brought Jollee they had been very sad emotions.

Scott walked to his wife where she lay on their bed and snuggled in with her. She buried her face into his neck and continued to cry for a while.

"I can't do this Scott, I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can't just give her to them we don't even know if our daughter is still alive or if they really have her, we can't trade one life for another." Jean began crying again.

"Jeanie we have to get our daughter back, Jollee doesn't matter to us our daughter does. Besides she's just Logan's daughter he has forever to make more, if he's even alive still." Scott leaned back and tilted her chin to face him. "You need to stay strong for our daughter."

"I can't Scott this is wrong."

"Shhhh Jeanie I can take care of everything okay you won't have to do anything but be happy when we finally get our daughter back okay. I talked to Dr. Micheals I just have to be ready when he gets here to make the swich." Jean lay down and went to sleep.

He had planned on gaining custody of Jollee and then take her and Jean on a new family bonding trip where he would meet Micheals and hand her over. It didn't bother him, the thought of giving the girl to them she was nothing more than the Wolverine's child and besides his own daughters safety was far more important. He and Jean had not been the same in the past five years. The loss of their child and torn them appart and then a few days after Logan had left to hunt down his enemies he had gotten a phone call from a man who said that he had his daughter and would give her to him.

Of course there was a price, the man wanted Jollee he said that he had captured Logan and wanted his daughter too. Scott wanted to get his daughter back more than anything so he had quickly agreed and set up the plan for the trip. He would tell the team that the trip had started well but one night Jollee went berserk and ran away from them. Then a week later his daughter would be found wandering in the woods outside the mansion and their lives would return to normal. Jollee was a price to be paid, Logan was never coming back.

But now that Rogue had refused to hand Jollee's custody to him he would have to find a different way to get her away from her watchfull eye.


	7. Headed home



The ride in the boat was cold and long, Jubilee drove as fast as she dared in the dark of the night but finally they found land. She was too tired to do more than dock and tie the boat to a nearby tree.

"Where are we Jubilee?" Em asked from where she sat in Logan's lap.

Jubilee made her way back to the boat. "I don't know Em." She climbed into the boat and Logan stired. His healing factor had still not returned and he had become sleepy from the loss of blood. Em had kept him awake as long as she could reqesting story after story, Jubilee could not help but silently cry as she listened to him talked about their daughter.

"Logan we need to get out of the boat come on." Em crawled off his lap and Jubilee helped Logan stand and get out of the boat, they made their way into the woods a short distance and found a small cave that would keep them out of sight and out of the wind. Jubilee lay against a smooth rock near the entrance and Logan rested against her. He winced a little when she checked the bullet hole in his shoulder. "You have to stay awake."

"I'm to tired Jubes."

"You can't fall asleep what if you don't wake up."

Logan opened his eyes and stared into hers for a long time. "Darlin' I'm the Wolverine no bullet is going stop me."

"I just can't lose you again." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Logan pulled them both down to the ground with his back against the wall of the cave and her facing him and then placed Em in between them.He put his arm over the two of them.

"Go to sleep, I'll be awake before you."



Jubilee woke with a start as the cool salty ocean breeze caressed her body. She quickly go to her feet when she relized that Logan and Em were not with her. Her heart pounded against her chest as she made her wa back to the boat but settled once she got out of the tree line. Em was rumaging throught the boat and Logan was washing the last of the dried blood from his bare chest, all trace of the bullet wound gone.

"Jubilee's awake." Em said climbing out of the boat and bringing Logan a towl that she had just found. Logan looked up and finished cleaning himself off.

" I don't like waking up alone." Jubilee remarked walking towards her shritless husband. She had been severly abused of the last four years but he still got herr blood to boil.

Logan saw the look in her eyes but he also heard the meaning in her words. Gently he drew her into his arms enjoying the feeling that he had missed for so long. " Sorry darlin' wont let it happen again."

Jubilee melted into his arms and let herself enjoy the love and safety that he and only he could provide her

" I didn't find any food in the boat. I'm hungry." Em pouted.

"I walked down the beach earlier this morning and I saw a small run down town not to far from here. If we can find a phone to use we can call Chuck." Logan began leading down the beach.

"Who is Chuck?" Em walked beside Logan reaching and placing a hand on his leg to steady her self in the soft sand.

" Professor Charles Xavier, he has a school that is for the education and protection of mutants. He can help us."

Many people stared as they walked into the grocery store but they hardly noticed they had been through to much to care. The man who owned the store was stiff but he let Logan use the phone. Jubilee and Em stayed close to side as he talked to the professor.

"Jubilee look we're in Louisianna, where's that?" Em was pointing at the newspaper stand next to where they stood.

"A long way from home Em."

Logan ended his conversation, quickly thanked the grocer and led them outside. "Chuck is sending Hank, Ororo and Remy to come get us they should be hear in about half an hour. Come on Chuck told me of a an old contact of Remy's and is calling ahead so they will be expecting us."

Jubilee let out a sigh of relief and held Em's hand as they followed Logan down the streets and through some back allies. Soon they came to a metal door in and old warehouse. Logan knock twice and looked around as they waited. An old man opened the door and gestered qickly for them to come in. Logan motioned for Jubilee and Em to enter and then followed. The door was shut and locked behind them. The man lead them through the dimly lit roomand into a larger room that looked like a community living room. Old couches lined the walls and multiple rugs covered the floor there were tables with unfinished card games and mismatched chairs.

"You can stay here and be undisterbed until Remy comes to get ya. I will bring you some food." And with that the old man left.

Logan sat heavily on a couch and pulled Jubilee down next to him. Em stood in front of him. "Whats going to happen to me Logan am I coming with you?"

"We are going to take ya with us to the mansion and reunite ya with yer parents." He pulled her into his lap "Em we know who yer parents are."

"I have parents! And you know them!"

"Yea and we are going to take you to them, just promise you won't turn into a pain in the ass like yer dad."

The old man enetered the room again followed by a young woman. He carried a large steaming pot and she carried bowls and silver ware that she sat on the table and then she handed them a bundle of cloths. " These will have to do for now hopefully they fit well. There is a private room behind those curtains where you can change just leave your old cloths there and we will clean them up later."

"The menu for today is hot chile I hope it fills you enough." The man nodded and he and the woman left.

"I vote that we eat first and them change." Said Em and her stomach loudly agreed.

They ate and changed in silence enjoying the feel of being safe and comfortable and then returned to the couch. Em soon feel fast asleep in Logan's lap and Jubilee cuddled up next to him.

His shoulder felt just as she had remembered it did, strong and powerful she had nothing to fear as long as he was with her all she needed was him.

"I missed you so much. I dreamt of you and Jollee everytime that I fell asleep. It was the only thing that kept me going, knowing that she was safe with you I knew that you would make sure that she was safe. You took her to Canada didn't you?" he gave a slight nod. " the boss would get so angry that he couldn't find you."

"Jubes if I da known th…."

"Shhh Logan I know. They told me about the message they thought that you would get angry and make a mistake but I knew that you would run and do eveything to protect Jollee and I laughed in their faces. You have nothing to apologise for Logan I know you and I know your heart. They are at fault not you, not us."



Scott was the last to walk into the Proffessor's office. He stood next to Jean and sent her a Questioning look but she told him she didn't know what was going on.

"Alright now that everyone is here I have excelent news. Logan has just contacted me he and two others have escaped their prizon and are in Louizianna. Remy I sent them to some friends of yours and I want you, Hank and Ororo to take the Blackbird and retreive our Wolverine."

"O'course Professor." He and Ororo turned to leave. Hank paused a moment to tell then that he would be grabing some medical supplies and then he too was gone.

"Rogue go tell Jollee that he father is returning."

"Yes Professor."

Xavier turned to he two oldest students they had changed so much over the years. The loss of their child had turned them into two different people than they had been. He hoped that they hadn't changed to dramatically.

"Do not let your distaste for the Logan get in the way of caring for his safety. He is a part of this team but most importantly a part of this family, be glad that he is coming home."

"Did he complete his mission?" Jean asked.

"More or less?"

"Come on Jean lets go get some rooms ready for our new guests we have about an hour right Professor?"

"That sounds about right."

Scott took his wife's hand and led her straight to their room. Immediately he picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Micheals' number. "Micheals there's a change of plans how soon can you get here? Shit! That only leaves us ten mintues to make the switch. Alright just meet me in the woods behind the mansion there is a large clearing that you can land in and just be ready to leave right away." Scott hung up and threw the phone across the room.

"Scott you can't still be going through with this are you? Logan is coming home he didn't abandon her like you said he wants her. If she isn't here when he gets back he will go berserk he could kill us. Scott are you listing." She took her husbands face in her hands and studied him.

Scott pushed her back. "Jean we don't have time for your god damned conceince you need to just do what I tell you and when I tell you to do it. I don't care what it takes I'm going to get our daughter back. Do you think that you could just shut up for once and stand by me for once and not care about anyone else please Jean I just want my family."

Jean nodded not knowing what she should say unsure of what she should be feeling his words were compelling enough but she still could not bring herself to even imagine handing any child over to their enemy. It just went against every thing that the x-men stood for and everything that she had sent her whole life believing. Every instinct that she had was screaming against his intentions but all she could do was nod. She let him kiss her cheak and watched him leave their room not really paying much attention to him as he told her to pack their things while he looked for Jollee and a way to get her alone.


End file.
